This cartridge case design and any of its apportioned chambering that will apply to variable caliber designations, is intended for automatic pistols, revolvers, submachine guns, rifles and carbines, in semi-auto, full auto, bolt action, pump, lever action or single shot configurations.
The cartridge casing upper region has a straight outer wall linear plane to its longitudinal axis, the outer casehead area below approaching the casehead has a bevel slant belted angle of about 2.1 degrees. The widest outer radial diameter of the casehead is just above the cartridge case extractor groove. This area thickness communicates with the interior powder chamber flat planar base wall most radial diameter. The casehead rear base rim is also the same diameter as the casehead's widest bevel diameter.
This thickened cartridge casehead web design strengthens the brass cartridge casing and maintains optimum inner volume capacity in the powder chamber. The casehead design has an elongated, thicker linear axis casehead from above the extractor groove, leading backward to the rear base rim. The cartridge case utilizes a typical primer pocket, but incorporates a flash hole that is longer in length.
This strengthened cartridge casehead is capable of sustaining inertial magnum forces of approximately 30,000 to 44,000 Copper Units Pressure when used in a 0.44 Auto Pistol Cartridge.
This innovative concept is first related to 0.44 caliber bullets of 10.90 mm diameter. This is the industry standard bullet loaded in 0.44 caliber firearms such as the 0.44 Special, and 0.44 Magnum caliber firearms. Use of the Bevel Belted Cartridge Case design results in a cartridge that has increased strength and optimizes powder storage capacity.
The bevel belted casehead above the extractor groove works in conjunction with the flat radial inner planar bottom wall where the primer flash-hole is located. The diagonal thickened radially trussed casehead web is extremely strong and can repel magnum exploding inertial cartridge case forces better than any generic market straight-wall auto pistol cartridge case now in existence. The BBCC [Bevel Belted Cartridge Case] design optimizes powder storage capacity, yet the 0.44 A.P.C. [Auto Pistol Cartridge] casing is shorter than the 0.44 Special or the 0.44 Magnum cartridge case; yet, it meets or exceeds afore mentioned revolver cartridge velocities depending on bullet weights.
The BBCC concept was initially designed to be used with a new 0.44 caliber chambered barrel to be utilized in standard Colt type M1911-A1 auto pistols or other makes (formerly 0.45 ACP caliber). This is an interchangeable barrel cartridge design that will produce magnum velocities for this type firearm. This design concept has much broader application in other caliber sizes and firearm makes. Use of this concept can upgrade some existing caliber firearms velocities if their steel content is of modern metallurgy.